Super Loud Sisters
My 19th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. It's been awhile since I've done one of these in one sitting huh. Credit to TMNT1987Dude for the title of "Super Loud Sisters". Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, and Rusty are playing a fighting game, fighting a boss. -Come on Zach!-Rusty complained.-We need to defeat Flatyion, or we'll have to completely restart the game. -I know how the game works!-Zach replied.-I'm just not very good at it. -Apparently none of us are.-Clyde commented.-Flatyion's health bar hasn't went down at all. -What?!-Lincoln asked.-That's impossible, we've been hitting him harder than ever before! Lincoln's sisters except for Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lisa walks up to them. -Do you guys ever stop playing that game?-Lori asked annoyed. -You've been on the couch since you woke up!-Lynn complained. -I've asked you for a word that rhymes with stick seven times today, but you were too caught up in your game to notice.-Lucy complained. -I want to sit on the couch too, but you won't move!-Lana said. -Seriously you haven't moved all day.-Lola started.-What do you do when you have to... -Poo-Poo?-Lily finished. Lincoln doesn't reply. -Ugh, is there literally anything that will get you off the couch?!-Lori asked. -Kids!-Rita exclaimed.-Lunch is ready! -Lunch!-The boys exclaimed. The boys and the sisters run off to get lunch. The four other sisters walk in the door carrying an Ace Savvy figure with the words limited edition on the box. -You think this is good enough to thank Lincoln for what he did for us?-Luna asked. -Of course, he agreed to be my test subject for my lecture this weekend without me having to do something for him, he deserves this.-Lisa said. -He booked me a gig at a comedy club, if they like me I could get a regular performance there!-Luan said happily. -He did something totes nice for me, I didn't register in a fashion contest in time, but he convinced the guy to allow me to register late!-Leni exclaimed.-I'm gonna win best fashion designer in Royal Woods this weekend! -He entered me in a raffle where the winner gets to meet a bunch if rock legends, and I won!-Luna exclaimed.-I'll be meeting them at a rockin' resort this weekend. Suddenly the tv begins making noises. -Low on health!-The game narrator said.-Get back in the fight and defeat Flatyion now! -Oh no, not Flatyion, remember what happened the first time Lincoln lost to that guy.-Luan started. FLASHBACK FROM A MONTH AGO BEGINS. -Come on, just one more hit and he's finished!-Lincoln exclaimed. Flatyion kills Lincoln's character. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Lincoln yelled. Lincoln apparently yelled so loud that Leni heard it from the mall, Lisa heard it from the science museum, Luna heard it from her schools music room, and Luan heard it from a comedy club. FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. -Dudes, I don't think I can handle another scream as loud as that one.-Luna said. -Well then we can't let them die because they forgot to pause their game.-Lisa said.-We must defeat Flatyion! -but what if we die and Lincoln blames us?-Leni asked. -We give him the limited edition figure, it will bring his mood right up.-Lisa answered.-Now everyone, grab a controller! They grab a controller and begin fighting the boss, at first it's hard because they don't know any of the moves or combos, but after looking at the moves list it becomes a lot easier. They almost finished Flatyion off before Lincoln and the others return. -What do you think you're doing?!-Lincoln asked. -Congratulations, you have defeated Flatyion!-The game narrator exclaimed. The girls begin celebrating, but Lincoln cuts off the celebration. -What just happened?!-Lincoln asked. -Well you see, we noticed you forgot to pause your game when you left, and the boss was killing your characters, we didn't want another mega scream like last time, so we beat him up for you.-They answered. -Why didn't you just pause my game?-Lincoln asked. -Silly me.-Lisa said.-I forgot about that option. -Normally I'd be furious, but since you won, I'll look past it, this time.-Lincoln replied. -This time!-They said laughing.-Like we would ever play this dumb game again! -Well I think it's pretty fun.-Lincoln said. -Of course you do.-They replied.-Also to thank you for what you did for us, we pooled our money to get you this ace savvy figure. -Thanks you guys!-Lincoln exclaimed looking at the figure. -You're welcome.-They replied. They walk upstairs. In Luna and Luan's room. -So did you really mean that stuff about it being a dumb game you wouldn't play again?-Luna asked.-I actually really liked it, but I didn't want to say I liked it though because of how much we tease Lincoln for playing those. -Me too.-Luan said.-I kinda wish we hadn't said that because I feel like playing it more right now. -So do I.-Luna replied.-But why don't we play it when Everyone goes to sleep tonight, and nobody is gonna be there to judge us. -Good idea.-Luan replied. In Lisa's room, Lisa is experimenting on Leni. -I can't keep this secret in my brain any longer, I liked the fighting game.-Lisa said to Leni.-I lied to Lincoln because I didn't want to seem like a hypocrite after I made fun of him for playing it. -Lisa, you could never look like a hippo, but I liked the game too, and lied to Lincoln for the same reason.-Leni said.-Except I never thought I'd look like a hippo. -Perhaps tonight when everyone's in bed, we go downstairs and play the game.-Lisa suggested. -Sure.-Leni replied. -The experiment is complete, I created a concoction that will permanently stop acne from appearing on your skin, you're welcome Leni.-Lisa said. That night after everyone falls asleep, the four meet each other at the bottom of the stairs, and explain what they're doing to each other. When they finish talking they begin the game. -Welcome to Road Brawler 6!-The game narrator exclaimed.-Press start to begin! -Turn the TV down.-Luna said.-We're gonna get caught with it so loud. The girls begin playing the game, and by the time morning comes, haven't stopped. Lincoln wakes up in his room and heads downstairs to see them playing the game. -Well, Well, Well, looks like you're playing that "dumb game".-Lincoln said. -Woah, I guess I lost track of time, sorry guys.-Lisa said. -I guess we couldn't keep a secret for long, we lied because we didn't want to look bad because we made fun of you for playing video games.-Luan admitted. -Lisa even thought it would turn her into a hippo!-Leni exclaimed causing Lincoln to facepalm. -I guess it's fine if you play for now, because I'm going to Clyde's house.-Lincoln said. Lincoln leaves and the girls continue to play the game. -Grab that power up!-Luan yelled. -No, we need the armor to defeat Lord Foerfego!-Leni said. -But what about the items and gadgets!-Luna said. -It's clear that we should choose the vehicle, so we can retreat from an attack quicker!-Lisa said. -Wait guys, who says we can't get all of it?!-Luan asked smiling. -Nobody!-The others answered returning the smile. The girls collect all the things they wanted. When Lincoln comes home at night, he sees the girls haven't moved from their spots on the couches, and are still playing the game. -Did you guys ever take a break?!-Lincoln asked. -No.-They all answered their eyes focused on the screen and not their brother. -How did you eat?-Lincoln asked. -Mom brought us food.-Leni answered. -What about cleaning yourself? -Watch.-Luan said. Luan squirts all of them with her gag flower. -And the bathroom?-Lincoln asked. -Let's just say I'm not the only one using Lily's training potty anymore.-Lisa answered. -What about sleeping?!-Lincoln asked. -Who needs sleep when you can be battling evil doers?!-Luna asked to answer his question. -Is there anything you aren't prepared for?-Lincoln asked. -No, we're prepared for everything.-They answered. -Ok, well, do you ever plan to quit playing?-Lincoln asked. -Why would we ever want to do that?-They asked. -Ok, goodnight then.-Lincoln said before running upstairs. Lincoln pulls out his walkie talkie and contacts Clyde. -Clyde, I have a problem, some of my sisters fell in love with Road Brawler 6, and have been playing it since this morning!-Lincoln complained. -Is one of them Lori?!-Clyde asked. -No!-Lincoln answered. -Dang it, Lori said we had nothing in common, so I was hoping that Road Brawler would bring us together.-Clyde commented. -Well I need them to quit!-What do I do?!-Lincoln asked. -I have some ideas.-Clyde answered. Clyde whispers his ideas to Lincoln through the walkie talkie. -Those are great ideas Clyde, tomorrow I'm going to get them off my game system.-Lincoln exclaimed. The next morning Lincoln wakes up and sees they haven't quit playing. -Hey Linc!-They greeted.-We beat story mode, so we took up online fighting, we haven't lost a single match yet, we've gotten really good at this game! -About that, I want you to quit playing, it isn't good for a person to play for that long.-Lincoln explained. -Yeah, that's not happening!-They replied. -I thought you might say that, so a brought this!-Lincoln said pulling out a box full of chocolate.-Turn off the game and take a break, and this chocolate is all yours! The girls are clearly torn, they hold on to the controllers tightly, but their mouths can't help but water at the sight of the delicious chocolate, eventually they decide. -No way!-They yelled. -Ok, I'm getting you off the system, by any means possible, even if it is cruel.-Lincoln said.-Oh dear sisters, I have chocolate for you! -CHOCOLATE!!-The others yelled. The other girls come downstairs and begin eating the chocolate in front of the girls who denied it. The girls blow it off and begin playing their game again, but have to cover their ears when they hear... -That was so good!-Lola and Lana exclaimed. -It was so sweet!-Lynn exclaimed. -And rich!-Lucy added. -It was probably the best chocolate bar I've ever had!-Lori exclaimed. -Agreed!-The others replied. When all that's over the girls go back to playing their game, Lincoln realizing that didn't work, tries other methods. He tries using their stuff, bribing them with money, promising to do all of their chores for a month, but they refuse all of it. Finally he asks them. -What would it take to get you off the game to take a break?!-Lincoln asked. -Hmm, well since it's been proven impossible, of you can defeat us in an online match, we will quit the game for a while.-Lisa said. -Yeah!-The others agreed. -Alright, sounds like a plan!-Lincoln exclaimed before leaving the house. At Rusty's house, Lincoln is there with Clyde Zach, and Rusty. -Alright guys, are you ready for this?!-Lincoln asked. -Yeah!-They answered.-Let's do this! At the Loud House. -Hey, we received a fight invitation!-Luan said. -From who?-Luna asked. -Hot Lincs, Clyde and Lori is the best ship, Rusty the Biker, and ZachAttack.-Luan answered. -I wonder who that could be.-Lisa sarcastically commented. -So do I!-Leni said confused. -It's Lincoln and his friends Leni.-Luna answered. -Let's show them just how good we are at this game.-Lisa said. The fight begins and The girls are immediately killing them. -What are we gonna do?!-Rusty asked. -I have a plan.-Lincoln said. Lincoln's avatar begins doing a combo. -Hey, is he attempting the hardest combo in the game?-Luna asked.-The one that immediately kills all your opponents?! -Yes, but don't worry, nobody's ever pulled it off before.-Lisa explained.-That's why it kills all your opponents, because of the difficulty. -My character is dead!-Zach yelled. -Mine just died too!-Rusty said. -Looks like it's all up to you Lincoln, cause I just died!-Clyde said. Lincoln completes the combo successfully. -What's happening?!-Luan asked. -Is the game broken?-Leni asked. -Did we win?-Luna asked. -Actually, Lincoln just pulled off the combo.-Lisa said sadly. -You lose!-The game narrator exclaimed. The boys begin celebrating, but the celebration was interrupted when the girls shouted. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-The girls yelled. -How far away do you live from my house Rusty?-Lincoln asked. -I think I live on the other side of town!-Rusty said.-Your sisters are pretty good at shouting! When Lincoln returns home, he sees the girls turned the system off, and are sadly sitting on the couch. -Hey Lincoln.-They greeted him sadly. -Hey guys!-Lincoln said.-You guys better get ready, tomorrow is your big day! -What?!-They all asked confused. -Don't you remember?-Lincoln asked.-The lecture, the comedy gig, the raffle prize, the fashion contest! -Oh yeah!-They exclaimed.-I need to prepare for that! The next day, Lincoln is playing Road Brawler by himself at his house. -Lincoln, you've been playing for 3 hours, can someone else use the TV now?-Lola asked. Lincoln thinks about what happened with his sisters. -You know what Lola, I have been using the TV too long, you go ahead and watch whatever it is you want to watch, and I'll take a break!-Lincoln said. THE END. Category:Episodes